


Wall

by thestarscried



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarscried/pseuds/thestarscried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little backstage fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my livejournal, x-posting now to AO3.

Jared grunts as he is shoved hard against the cement wall, shoulder blades stinging from the abrupt contact. Tim pressing his body flush against his and presses him further and harder against the wall. Their hips are so tight against each others, Jared is sure there will be bruising. Lips hover over his and breath ghosts across his face in little puffs as Tim teases him, building the anticipation for the inevitable kiss. A hand with a firm grip holding fast to strands of his hair, Tim's forehead pressed to his.

He was made immobile and fucking loved it. Tim pressing his weight even further against him and his spine straightening flat against the wall. He was almost being crushed, almost couldn't breathe, Tim's lips still barely centimeters from his and making Jared a little crazy. He swallows, the movement pulling his scalp against Tim's grip and letting their lips touch almost barely. A whine leaked from his mouth and still Tim just holds him there.

"Ungh, fuck, Tim..." he breathes shallowly.

"Patience..." barely a whisper and almost inaudible.

More weight against him into the wall and Tim's free hand crawls up his side, skimming his ribs through the large cut-open sides of his tank. Tim's thigh presses between his own, slowly moving and bringing friction against his confined erection. Another whimper and Tim's hand settles on his throat, thumb pressing lightly against Jared's adam's apple. Slight pressure pushed against it and held long enough his head swims a little from the aphrodisiac of getting choked in combination with the lack of oxygen.

Tim lets go just in time not to make Jared pass out and his eyes roll backwards into his head, cock stiffer and harder in his jeans and blinking back stars. Tim's own erection is still being ground against his hips in slow, little movements and Jared's hips automatically try to flex against it. With that little movement Tim presses his full weight against Jared and crushes their lips together, stealing all the air away from the other man. Lips, tongues and teeth battle it out in a heated kiss and it's only broken when the need for air makes their vision narrow and blacken.

Their hips flex wantonly against each other, hands wandering, bodies writhing, still fully clothed. Tim pulls on Jared's hair and bares his neck, teeth grazing the base of the hollow above his clavicle. His tongues dips and writhes against the bone, a needy sound falling from both their lips. Jared's hands squeeze Tim's ass tightly he pulls their hips tighter together, thrusting.

Mouths fighting for dominance again, passion building and more shameless rocking. Jared can feel the heat pool in his lower abdomen, balls drawing up tight and hard. So close. So close...

"Tim!"

"Come!"

Both men's pants are instantly soaked in their fluids at Tim's command and low, guttural moans echo off the walls. They slump against each other for support, Tim pressing his forehead into Jared's neck and Jared leaning his cheek against the top of Tim's head. Breathing still shallow, almost hiccuping sobs from Jared.

They stay as still as possible for as long as they can get away with. A loud bang on the door startles them abruptly out of their orgasmic haze.

"Hey! Quit fucking and hurry up to get on the damn bus!" Tomo is always so eloquent.

"Two minutes, fucker!" Jared yells back.

Tomo stomps away from the door and they both chuckle, cupping each others face and making for one more lazy, slow kiss before pulling apart.


End file.
